Memories Engraved in Ice Cream
by CascadeofRaindrops
Summary: When her best friend's unexpected departure takes a toll on her, Namine finds herself having nothing to do during the summer. In comes Roxas, a rude, sarcastic boy who dislikes Namine right from their very first encounter. When Kairi hires Namine for a job in the same place Roxas works at, it becomes one heck of a ride.
1. The Last Day of School

_New fanfiction writer here and I am excited to introduce this new story. Ugh, sorry, I sound like such a loser. From now on, my author notes will be in italics. I'm pretty sure you guys would figure that out._

I do not own the Kingdom Hearts series, Roxas, Olette, Naminé, and whoever else that decides to pop up in this story of mine.

* * *

**_Chapter 1_**

**_ Last Day of School_**

"Bye, miss!" Naminé waved back with a smile. When she left the classroom, she threw her hands in the air. "Thank the Lord, we finally made it out of that hell hole."

Olette laughed at her comment. "Know what that means don't you?"

Naminé waggled her eyebrows. "More sun and less boogers to look up at when a teacher's lecturing you?"

Olette flung her arm around Naminé's shoulder. "And more time to spend with Hayner."

Naminé blinked as if she remembered. "Oh yeah, forgot about him. How is that freak?"

"Still idiotic as always, but that's why I love him."

Naminé rolled her eyes. "Right. Let's get some ice cream to celebrate the last day of hell."

"The usual should do it."

The two walked over to their favorite ice cream parlor. The Ice Cream Parlor was probably the only place in Twilight Town that sold decent ice cream. Naminé and Olette always bought sea salt ice cream, a favorite of Naminé's.

Olette never knew why Naminé loved it so much; it lived up to its name that was for sure. Olette never got over the first time she tasted it. She remembered when she barfed twice before settling down to eat something solid and_ not_ salty. But there was something Naminé loved about sea salt ice cream. It tasted different. Unique. A little odd, albeit incredibly new with a burst of new flavor dancing on the tip of the tongue, waltzing, sliding.

The two entered the shop and Olette ordered two sea salt ice cream bars.

Before Naminé ripped the wrapper open, Olette grabbed the bar from her hand.

"Hey, give it back."

Olette put a finger to her mouth. "We'll eat when we get to the clock tower."

The clock tower, which was on top of the Station Plaza, was where the girls usually hung out to talk, eat ice cream, and watch sunsets. It was pretty private, so they took the chance to divulge rumors and secrets. Sometimes they'd eat their ice cream bars and use the sticks to see which one had the Winner label on it. Whoever did got a dinner free, courtesy of the loser.

After a few minutes, they got to the clock tower. The ice cream was still cold. Naminé grinned when she opened the wrapper and took a bite out of the salty goodness.

They sat on the edge where they faced the front. The tower overlooked the entire town. Sometimes when they felt like it, they'd point out the people they knew that were doing daily activities in their normal lives. Sometimes they'd see things they wished they didn't. (They still hadn't gotten over seeing one of their past teachers cut their chest hair with meat scissors.)

The salty, sweet taste danced on Naminé's tongue. From the corner of her eye, she noticed Olette still hadn't opened hers.

"What's wrong?"

Olette glanced at Naminé, then back down at her ice cream. "I have to tell you something."

"What is it?"

Olette sighed. "Look, don't get mad or anything. It's already been decided and I can't really do much about it."

"What is it? I won't freak out. Tell me," Naminé urged. "Wait, are you dying?"

"What? No way, Nam." Olette made a face. "Why would you even think something like that?"

"Well, by the way you were talking about it, it could have been you turning into a tree or something." She nudged Olette's elbow. "Tell me."

Olette exhaled slowly, looking down. "I'm going to Destiny Island."

Naminé nodded slowly. "That doesn't seem so bad," she thought aloud.

"I'm going away for the whole summer."

The words struck Naminé's heart with a key blade. "The whole freaking summer?"

"Yes. _But,_ we could still keep in contact through calls and emails. It's not that bad," Olette assured her.

Naminé's eyes blazed. "So you're just leaving, is that it? Did you even complain to your parents about this?"

Olette shrugged. "I actually convinced them to go. Destiny Island is one of the best vacation spots. Please, Nam, don't be mad."

"God, Olette, how could you be so selfish? We were supposed to spend summer together, we always do!" Namine raised her voice, making Olette flinch, and then she regretted it a bit.

"I said not to be mad."

"I'm not mad. I'm freaking furious. Who am I going to hang out with? Who will accompany me to see the lifeguard, Cloud at the beach? Who, huh?" Naminé practically screamed.

Olette glared at her. "Not everything goes your way, Naminé."

"No, because everything always goes your way."

Naminé shoved the rest of the ice cream in her mouth and got up.

She threw the ice cream bar stick at Olette, which landed on her lap. "Here. I won."

Olette took a look at the stick that read, "WINNER!" She turned her head back at Naminé who already was halfway towards the exit.

"Naminé, please."

She paused in her tracks.

"See ya," she whispered.

She started walking again, leaving Olette at the edge of the clock tower.

And she didn't look back.

* * *

_Well, that's the first chapter. I'm sorry that there's no Roxas in here, but don't blame me for not rushing the story. For me, first chapters are never good. They are usually rushed and short. Trust me__, later chapters will be better AND A BIT LONGER._

_Review, Favorite, Follow, **REVIEW, **thank you :)_


	2. The Incompatibles Meet

_Hey, it's me again! Sorry for the long wait. My second chapter got deleted last week and I had to rewrite it. It took freaking forever, but this what I got. I'm pretty proud of this chapter and I hope you guys like it. Thanks you for those who reviewed (and some of my friends who took time from their busy social lives to review for my story). LOVE YOU ALL._

I do not own any of the characters in this story, but I wish I did.

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

**_The Incompatibles Meet_**

Naminé sat on a stool in an ice cream parlor, playing with her fingers mindlessly. She'd been pretty bummed since the last time she saw Olette. They hadn't spoken to each other in days, and Olette left without a goodbye. Naminé had been expecting nothing more—Olette always gave space whenever Naminé had her moments.

Olette's departure, their fight: those were all that went through her mind. Sometimes she thought that if insulting Olette and not coming to see her leave was immature for her to do. Okay, yeah, Naminé admitted she could be a little impulsive, saying things that shouldn't be said, but come _on_—Olette didn't tell her a single thing! If it was anyone's fault, it was Olette's.

And maybe Naminé's (but only by a little bit).

Olette was gone. Naminé had nothing to do. Summer was going to be just as mundane as school, and that was the last thing Naminé wanted.

Wasn't that lovely?

Naminé could hang out with those kids in her neighborhood. Maybe a girl from school that she knew. She wondered about it and remembered those people were the same kids that picked their noses when they were all in the same nursery.

There was a reason why Naminé had very few friends.

She thought a little bit more. She could go to her cousin's house for a few weeks and hang with her. Oh wait—her cousin was busy traveling to some other place. Said she wouldn't be back until the end of August.

Naminé grimaced. Did everyone have to have an excuse? Could she not find at least someone? Was there not _one _person that could save Naminé from summer boredom?

"Ex_cuse_ me."

Naminé's train of thought was interrupted by a constant _ding_. She snapped from her hunched position and turned her head. A boy behind the counter stared back at her.

He was not in the slightest happy.

"Excuse who?" Naminé asked, slightly narrowing her eyes. "You talking to me?"

"You're the only one in front of me, aren't you?" he replied back nastily.

His sharp tone caught Naminé off guard for a second. She glared right back at him. "Who do you think you are?"

"Me?" He pointed at his nametag. "Obviously I'm someone. Otherwise I wouldn't be here taking people's orders for diabetes."

Her eyes looked down at the name _Roxas_. "And obviously your mother couldn't find the right name to give her hideous son."

"Do _not _bring my mother into this."

"Then don't insult a customer."

"I'm not insulting you. I'm trying to tell you that you've been spacing out for a good ten minutes that it kept the entire line waiting. So do us all a favor and leave, please."

She widened her eyes in mock surprise. "Wow. I'm amazed you have the decency to say please."

The boy did not look amused, his hat covering his bored expression. "Leave."

"I did order, which is why I'm on line," she answered matter-of-factly. _You dumbass, you even took my order._

"Oh, you mean this?" He pointed down at a glob of blue liquid in a cone, which looked nothing like sea salt ice cream. He gestured for her to take it. "All yours."

She stared at it dumbly for a moment. "It melted."

"It did."

"I can't take that."

"Why? You ordered this didn't you?" There was a mocking tone in his voice, almost teasing, but it wasn't very friendly. Naminé didn't like it. She didn't like it at all.

Naminé blinked at him, then scowled. "You don't need to get your panties in a bunch."

"Should have thought of that before you started staring stupidly into space."

"What did you say?"

"I _said_," he began, eyes cutting into hers, "_you stare stupidly into space_."

Who did this kid think he was? God? All that she did was space out for a moment, and suddenly she committed a crime. Kind of pissed her off, to be honest. The boy's attitude was pissing her off more. Who even hired him to work here anyway? If she were in charge of this place, the kid wouldn't make it past the interview—no, not even. He'd get cut the moment she saw his resume.

She folded her arms. "I'm not paying for it."

He shrugged half-heartedly. "Don't care."

"I'll tell your boss."

"Out of town."

"I'll make sure you get fired."

"Oh yeah?" The blonde guy had the nerve to lean very close into her face and give her an absolutely obnoxious smirk. Naminé made sure she didn't flinch or anything obvious that would get the guy to make fun of her. "And how would you do that?"

"You—" She held back her tongue. No. Not in public. She already made enough of a fuss by still being on the line. She stared at the smug look on his face and immediately felt the urge to punch him. She looked back down to the melted cone.

_Screw it_, she thought as she reached for it. _He isn't worth the time_.

She picked it up and was about to leave, but was held back when Roxas pulled the cone back. Naminé gave him a dirty look and cleared her throat. "I think this is mine," she said, tugging it. The worker didn't budge.

"I thought you weren't going to pay for it. It's my job to throw out any unwanted ice cream," he replied. He pulled the cone back towards him.

Naminé gave him a wry smile. "Do you think you're funny? Is that what it is?" She clenched her fingers around the cone tighter. "Give me my damn ice cream or just shut up."

Naminé should have known Roxas was just as stubborn as her, if not more. She didn't pay for it so she could have just let him take it from her. But Naminé was too proud for her own good and she couldn't let him have the satisfaction. She was beginning to get more irritated than she had been. Roxas wasn't doing much to help her out of it.

Then he did something very, very bad.

"You want your ice cream? Take it." He suddenly let go as the two were gripping onto it. The cone, now not supported by another hand, lost balance and landed smack dab on Naminé's chest. She yelped from the cold oozing all over her bare skin, quickly wiping with fumbling hands. Everyone stopped to stare at her—her chest. Naminé ignored all lingering eyes and focused her glare on the guy who caused it.

"You idiot!" she spat. "You stupid, stupid idiot!"

Roxas narrowed his eyes. "You should've let me taken it when you were given the chance."

"Damn it!" she yelled. "Damn _you!_"

"Come back soon," he said, a pleased glint in his eye.

Naminé yelled incoherent cusses and words before she stomped out of the parlor without looking back. She continued to cuss under her breath while people gave her strange glances. There were many thoughts running through her head, but it only led to that stupid Roxas guy.

She wiped some melted ice cream off her face. She had never disliked a person so bad. Last time she hated someone so much was when she was seven and a kid stole her cookie. Those were the dark days, she remembered.

Today was even worse. If some stupid guy like that had the ability to embarrass her in front of so many people, how easy was Naminé in the first place? She was _not _easy. Not what she remembered.

She could just imagine the horror on her mother's face when she got home. If it wasn't bad enough already, add her mother in. Screw her luck. Screw the day. Screw that stupid kid.

If Naminé ever met that Roxas guy again, she was sure to make him pay hell.

* * *

_That's a wrap. The third chapter is now in the making, but I don't promise to give it too soon._

_Stay tuned!_


	3. Help Wanted

_Long time no update once again. I'm sorry for that and hopefully I get to update more often. Anyway, I really like how the story is coming out, future chapters will be so fun to write, I'm already starting on the fourth chappy. I'm changing the format every now and then, but this will be the official format._

**Disclaimer: I do not, and I repeat, DO NOT own Kingdom Hearts. **

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**_"Help Wanted"_**

_You've got 10 new messages!_

"Holy crap, I'm special," Namine thought aloud, basking in her sudden popularity. Looking through the contents of the messages, she wasn't too surprised that they were all from Olette. They were all labeled as _Olette is a bad girl_, and Namine almost snorted. They all consisted of the same thing; she was apologizing for not telling Namine sooner and knowing it was a little immature on her part.

Except one, which was labeled _If you don't read any of this and don't reply, I'm going to punch you_.

It sort of made Namine want to not reply to her. Still, they had ends to meet and they _were _best friends so she knew Olette and her had to make up sooner or later. Fights happened. People got mad. It was normal in any sort of relationship.

But she _did _want to see Olette try to punch her. Call her masochistic if you want, but Olette wasn't going to make it halfway.

Oh well. Olette would have to wait.

She read the messages anyway, seeing what exactly Olette wanted to apologize about. She laughed when they all were just a sentence saying Olette was extremely sorry and a million sad emoctions. The special message had a picture of Olette crying, probably fake tears, with used balls of tissue surrounding her.

Namine snorted. She was just about to close her phone when her mother came barging in.

"Could've knocked," Namine said, staring at her phone.

Her mother folded her arms. "Aren't you supposed to be finding a job, Namine?"

Namine groaned, closing her eyes. "Mom, please. Summer just started."

"Which gives you more the reason to start now. Everything could be filled and you wouldn't have anything to do."

"Which gives me more the reason to not start now," Namine muttered, starting a game of Candy Crush.

"_Namine_."

"What?"

"Can you please try and find a job today? Just go around the neighborhood and see what there is for you. You might find something. It'll be good for you and you can find a lot of experiences to reminisce about when you're 60 and graying."

"You just want me out of the house."

"You need to have a job, Namine. You're sixteen."

Namine frowned. "Isn't that a bit young to work? Oh, I got a higher score than last time! _Yes_."

"Namine! Look what you're doing!" Her mother pointed at the phone. "What does this have to do with your future? Soon enough it'll get old and you'll be bored so you should at least do something to keep you on your feet. You want to get used to the idea of a job so it can help you in ten years. It won't be so much of a burden later on. Honey, take it from someone who's been in those shoes. You want to get a job _now_."

"Candy Crush is such a Bejeweled Blitz wannabe."

"Get out."

* * *

Namine groaned, readjusting her tank top. "It's so humid."

Her mother had dropped her off at Twilight Town's shopping district after practically forcing her daughter to get out of the room. Surrounding the sweaty girl were vegetable and fruit stands, stores of various sizes, and hundred billion other people swarming around her with sweat under their pits.

With a sigh she began to walk, placing her hands in her denim shorts' pockets. She looked over the stores she passed by, scanning for any Help Wanted sign plastered on the glass. She hadn't found any, except this one where they sold butcher's meat and Namine was pretty sure she wasn't the person they had in mind.

Namine shook her blonde hair away from her face and snapped off a rubber band from her wrist to tie her hair.

This was so stupid. Looking for a stupid job that was so pointless when Namine didn't even want to work. What was the reason working when Namine was too lazy to even open her eyes in bed?

She wished her mother hadn't taken her phone away from her so she could start playing Candy Crush.

After walking around for a while, Namine took a seat down in the shade on a street bench nearby. She folded her legs on the seat and fanned herself to cool down. The heat was nauseating – how did her mother expect her to find a job in unbearable weather, let alone _work _during times like these?

She rested her cheeks on her fists, staring at the ground. Might as well make use of the time and get a tan.

"Are you in need of a job and willing to work to get out of this heat?"

"Yes," Namine immediately replied, looking up. A pretty girl with clear blue eyes was smiling at her, holding a stack of papers.

"I think I can help," she said.

Namine blinked. "Do I know you?"

"You will. Here," she handed over a piece of paper from the stack.

_Help wanted! Cashier needed at the Ice Cream Parlor! _

Namine read it twice to make sure she wasn't reading wrong. The Ice Cream Parlor? As in_ that_ place? The one with _that _boy?

Namine stared at it for a moment longer. The girl in front of her thought she was considering the idea so she went on talking.

"The payment's good if that's what you're thinking. Not bad for high schoolers like you, and it doesn't require a hideous uniform."

Namine shook her head slightly. "Sorry. I'm not interested."

The girl's smile didn't falter one bit. "Didn't you want a job?"

"I do but not this kind of job. I'm looking for a job that'll benefit me, like…the butcher's place."

The girl blinked with the smile intact. "The butcher's place."

"Yeah."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes."

She pouted. "But eye candy like you will attract more customers for our store. Hey, are you single?"

"Yes…?" Namine furrowed her brow.

"Then imagine the guys you'd bring to the store if they saw you from the window. C'mon, who would not want that?" She paused. "Unless you're, well, you know, into girls."

"What, no, I'm straight."

"Oh, okay, just checking." She smiled again. "So? What do you say? Wanna join?"

Namine took in a breath. "No."

"Why?"

"I just –" she rubbed her elbow. "I don't want to."

"But you'll love it. It's a great place to work at. You get a discount on all the ice cream," she replied, waggling her eyebrows.

Namine pondered. It_ did_ seem like a good job. She would need to take a bus and walk a little, but that was fine for her. The pay was good; there was a discount for ice cream, and no stupid uniforms. So what was the harm?

But then that kid. Namine did not want to see his face again. Sure, she hated him with her entire being, wanted to rip his guts out and make him eat it, but that, ladies and gentlemen, would only ever happen in sweet dreams. And if she did join, who knew the things that guy could do?

Namine sighed. Her mother was worse.

"Okay," she agreed. "Okay. I'll take the job."

The redhead threw her hands in the air. "Yay! Oops." She bent down to quickly grab all the papers before they flew away. "This happened twice today."

"Here, let me help." Namine grabbed a few that moved toward the street. She handed them back to the girl. "Um…"

The girl turned back with a smile. "It's Kairi."

Namine nodded. "Namine."

Kairi clapped her hands and gave Namine a hopeful look. "So it's official then? You'll be the new cashier at the Ice Cream Parlor?"

_As long as that boy doesn't kill me._ "Sure."

_Or if I don't kill him first._

* * *

"It still hasn't opened yet?" Namine asked, following Kairi into the shop.

"It opens up at eleven. We still have fifteen minutes to go so that'll give you enough time to walk around the shop and get used to it, even though you'll be behind the cash register, but hey, as long as you're here, make yourself comfortable!" Kairi dumped the stack of papers into a trashcan. "Won't be needing this stuff anymore."

Namine already knew the Ice Cream Parlor. She'd been here a few times before with Olette and the ice cream was decent. What didn't make sense to her was why she hadn't seen Kairi or that Roxas boy around. They must've been new additions.

Namine bumped her leg into a table and cursed under her breath, rubbing the sore spot. She put the chair back in place and looked up, finding a brown-haired boy staring back at her.

He squinted and scrutinized her face. "You're not Kairi," he said slowly, as if realizing something big. Suddenly, the mop in his hands aimed for Namine's chest. "I've been ordered to take out unwanted material so if you can get out I will give you candy the next time I see you."

Namine backed away and put her hands up in surrender. "Um…"

"Sora, put that thing down, you're scaring her! She'll be working with us now so be nice."

Sora, now knowing the truth, blinked. "Oh. Well why didn't you say so?" He put the mop back down and put his hands on his hips. "I'm Sora. I'm going to be a keyblade wielder one day, and I'm sure that day is soon, but until then I'm lying low in the safe city of Twilight Town." He put a finger against his lips. "But don't tell a Heartless."

Namine stared at him. Did he say keyblade wielder? Heartless? Namine didn't know people still believed in such things.

Kairi gestured towards the dumbfounded blonde. "This is Namine. She's going to be the new cashier. And stop scaring her, she looks like she's about to piss herself."

"With all that she is I'm not surprised if that happened."

Namine glared hard at the blonde boy sitting on one of the tables, flipping pages of a comic lazily.

"An asshole like _you _would be pretty happy cleaning such worthy piss," she said, and it didn't sound as nice as it did in her head.

He rolled his eyes. "I see you don't have many comebacks either."

"You think you're smart?"

"Smarter than you."

"Why you –"

"Guys," Kairi interjected, folding her arms. "Let's not get ahead of ourselves and bash each other. I don't know what went on between you guys but I do not want this affecting your work. And since you guys will be working with each other, I expect better."

"Wait. I'm working – with _him?_ I can't do that."

"Scared that you won't be able to surpass my skills?" Roxas asked, a smirk forming on his lips.

"No. I'm scared that I would take away the pride you have left."

"Aren't you_ considerate_."

"Thank you for noticing."

Kairi kept silent as she looked back and forth between the two glaring blondes. "Well," she started slowly, "it's a good start that you guys are complimenting each other. Maybe we'll work from there." She jabbed a thumb in Sora's direction, where said boy was busy fighting air with his mop. "Sora and I man the ice cream maker and do the works behind the counter. You guys will take orders and wait tables. With your looks, customers will be practically dragging in."

"I can't say that for the ugly one," Roxas muttered, glancing sideways at the blonde girl.

Namine batted her eyelashes. "Don't be so hard on yourself, you'll get used to it."

Roxas scowled. Kairi cleared her throat while Sora was still fighting the imaginary Heartless. "Namine, you could finish up looking over the store and then you we can talk about all that useless, boring stuff in the office. Roxas, get ready to open up. Sora, you – stop hitting the freaking table!"

Sora looked up and scratched his head. "Oh hey, it's just a table."

Kairi face-palmed herself. "Anyway, let's all get to work. Namine, your first day starts tomorrow. I'll see you in a few minutes, 'kay?"

Namine smiled at her. "Okay."

"Good." She glared at Roxas. "No more funny business. Got that?" She grabbed Sora's arm. "Let's go."

As they left, Namine heard Roxas scoff and mutter a few things, but she couldn't really care less. She began to walk away from him, having the thought of finishing up here and then leaving for home.

"Remember to shave before coming to work,"

Namine strained a fake smile. "I'd rather just keep the pit hair for you to smell."

And that second in that day told Namine working here was going to make it a long, long summer.

* * *

_I had fun writing this and I found it cute. Do any of you know the anime/manga, Soul Eater? Yeah, I'm basing Sora on one of the characters. GUESS WHO?_

_Anyway, I bet there were some mistakes-no, I KNEW there are mistakes, so I'll edit it later. And plus, Kairi is a different role now as you can see. Hope you liked it :)_

Review, Favorite, Follow, **Review**, thank you!


	4. First Day on the Job

Hey guys! Long time no update...again. I know, like 4 freaking months, right? Well, I am really really really sorry. Like-REALLY. So enjoy this chapter!

**Disclaimer- I do not own this game because if I did- it'd be a hot mess.**

* * *

_Chapter 4_

_"First Day on the Job"_

"Over there. No, over there. No_, _over _there._"

"It's over ther—"

"Say it. Say it one more time, I dare you," Naminé spat out. If he freaking _dared_.

Roxas narrowed his eyes, scowling in Naminé's direction before averting his eyes somewhere else. Naminé had been pissed off since the morning. Her mother shoved her out of bed, pushed her out of the car, and the first thing she saw in the shop was Roxas' face, which was needless to say not what she wanted to see on her first day on the job. He'd been ordering her around ever since, pulling her into every corner of the store, cleaning imaginary dust in the air, and Naminé was this close to cracking his neck in half.

"Roxas says do this, Roxas says do that, Roxas could kiss my ass," Naminé muttered to herself, wiping one of the tables.

Roxas, who didn't hear any of what she said, looked over at her. "Hey, Namanu."

Naminé blew hair out of her face with an annoyed look. "It's Naminé." She said, her back facing him.

She could sense him rolling his eyes. "Whatever, your shirt and hat are over there at the back."

Putting the rag on the table, she walked over to the back. There was a blue polo shirt with the Ice Cream Parlor's logo on the right part of the chest. There was a hat of the same color and the logo on the top.

Naminé threw the shirt over her tank top and pulled the cap over her messy blonde hair. She hadn't had any time to comb through it and resorted to untangling the knots with her fingers.

"Well?" Naminé asked, turning around.

Roxas looked at her. "Well what? Am I supposed to say something?"

"Do I look fine?"

"You really want me to answer that."

Naminé glared at him, picking up the rag again. "Forget I asked."

"Was going to either way." He gave her a wry smile then headed off behind the counter all while she scowled at him. It took a lot of willpower to not shove her foot up Roxas' behind.

Kairi came through the front door, holding her bag in one hand and Sora's collar in the other. "Oh hey, guys. Glad you could make it on time."

"Hi," said Sora, waving.

"Were you guys getting along well?" Kairi asked, letting go of Sora who dashed towards Roxas as if on instinct.

"If you count him bossing me around and acting like a total prick, then yeah, we're practically_ family_," Naminé replied sarcastically.

"Is that supposed to be funny because I couldn't sense any humor in there."

"You should shut up."

"Make me."

Kairi sighed, placing a hand on her forehead. "Roxas, it's Naminé's first day. If anything, you should be nicer and show her how to work instead of giving her all of it. If things don't go well, it's going out of your paycheck."

Roxas only scoffed, muttering a "whatever" and putting his attention back to the cash register.

"Sorry, Nam. Can I call you that?" Kairi said, while walking towards Naminé.

Naminé shrugged. "If I can call you Kai."

"Deal. So," Kairi paused for a deep breath. "I apologize for Roxas' behavior. He isn't always this mean to anyone. He'll soften up around you sooner or later."

Naminé shrugged once more. "It doesn't matter," she responded, although it kind of did and the entire situation bothered her, but she decided it would be better to keep it out of the light and continue on with more important things.

Kairi gave her a small smile. "I'll go switch the sign in front."

She left Naminé to her work. Naminé sighed, dropping the dirty rag on the table and rubbing her temples. Might as well get used to life around here.

* * *

"Waitress! Waitress!"

Naminé groaned, refraining herself from slapping her forehead. The Ice Cream Parlor had been especially crowded today, much to Naminé's dismay. In just a few hours, she'd ran back and forth at least six times, given out three Giant-Giant Sundaes, and if Sora had to yell out another war cry in her ear to intend that the next order was ready, Namine might just bomb the entire place into smithereens.

"Fifteen people," Naminé gasped in disbelief, dabbing her head with a wet piece of cloth. "I may never come back alive from this point forward."

Roxas eyed her weirdly and went back to counting the money they made so far while Namine let her shoulders hunch forward as she thought about the lack of food in her stomach.

Roxas looked up from counting and frowned at her. "Stop looking pathetic and get back to work."

He went to the back leaving Namine to make a face at his back.

"_Stop looking pathetic and get back to work_." She slapped a tablecloth on the counter and started to wipe it. "Piece of shit."

After taking care of that, the next customers came on line to order.

"Welcome to the Ice Cream Parlor, how may I help you?" Naminé said as she took the pencil out of her ear.

The woman of the family, supposedly the mother, who had short blue hair, smiled warmly. "I've never seen you here before."

Naminé smiled back. "I'm new, it's my first day."

The father of the family, who had long brown hair, shrugged good-naturedly. "Well I guess we can go easy on you. Just for today, though."

A small boy, at least three years old, in front of the counter, whose hand was trying to catch Namine's attention by waving it frantically in the air, made a few noises behind his throat. "I want sea-salt ice cream!"

The blue haired woman laughed, ruffling the boy's hair. "Make that three, Miss…um," she squinted at the nametag. "Namine. What a nice name."

Naminé smiled sheepishly, saying a quiet "thank you" then walked off towards the backdoor.

The second she opened it, her eyes met the sight of the end of a broom.

"I always knew you were a Heartless."

"What?" She sputters and coughs, turning her head. "What are you talking about?"

"Kairi told me whoever came through the door next was a certified Heartless. Now I know it's you." Sora's eyes narrowed as he pushed the broom further into Namine's face. "What is your reason here, Heartless? You have five seconds before I rip your heart out with my keyblade. Five, four, three…"

Naminé pushed the broomstick away, unintentionally making Sora trip back on air as he yelped out pathetically. She walked over to Kairi, who was busy putting chocolate syrup on one of the orders.

"What are you doing?" Naminé asked. "We didn't have any orders for chocolate syrup."

"I do this to all the old orders. Use expired chocolate syrup on the old orders to practice my skills."

"Oh. Okay. Um. Well, we have a new order." She handed over the piece of paper. Kairi took a hold of it and scanned through the contents, walking over to the mini freezer. She took out three sea-salt ice cream bars and handed them to Naminé. "There. Now I can decorate in peace."

Naminé turned about slowly, heading out the door as Sora peered over the top of his broom and gave her a squinted glare that meant to say _I'm watching you_.

As soon as she got back out, Roxas was waiting near one of the back counters, arms folded against his chest as a scowl painted across his face.

"Where the hell were you? I've got several orders that need to be up by ten. _Hurry up_," he said, holding up a wad of paper.

"Calm your balls, I was getting them," she replied sharply, snatching the orders from his hand.

"_What_ did you say?"

"You heard me."

They stared at each other for a moment, an invisible electrical buzz exchanged between them.

Roxas gave her another dirty look before turning away, going into the kitchen and letting the door shut behind him. Namine went on towards a table to the family waiting.

"Here you go. Sorry for the delay."

The brown haired guy took them. "How's Roxas doing?"

Namine slightly frowned at the question, seeing that she recently just had an argument with him (if it was considered one at all). She shrugged. "Good, I guess. I don't know I don't really talk to him much."

The blue-haired woman exhaled slowly, slightly shaking her head. "Well then I guess we best be going now. Thank you for the ice cream. Say bye, Ventus ."

"Bye!" The little boy grinned, flashing a toothy smile, the corners of his mouth already smothered in ice cream.

Namine waved back, smiling as the family left the shop, Ventus jumping up and down as the couple held each other's hand.

* * *

"The first day of hell been good enough?"

Naminé paused for second, the dirty rag midway between the air and the counter. "I mean, I guess it's not _that_ bad." Naminé paused for another second. "Except that old creep who asked me for my number. Yeah, that was bad."

"Oh, that happens. He hit on Sora once and the stupid one really almost gave it to him, if it weren't for Roxas saving the day and saying the man was a Heartless."

"Huh. Sora believes anything's a Heartless really," Namine replied, eyeing the boy jabbing the broomstick onto the floor.

Kairi shrugged. "It'll happen. When you're done cleaning up you can put your uniform back in the employees' room."

Namine nodded, getting back into cleaning, as Roxas passed them humming a tune.

Namine shot Kairi a weird look until Kairi leaned over and whispered, "He does that when he's hung up on life or something. Roxas is actually a spiritual animal deep within, you know. Although I doubt he's any good in bed."

Naminé choked on laughter while something hard hit the back of her head, almost pushing her over and making her choke in a bad way.

"Sora, what the hell. What the hell."

"I'm sorry."

* * *

How was it? I think the next chapter will come out by any random time. Next chapter- sooner than you think :D

_Review, Favorite, Follow, __**Review**__, thank you!_


End file.
